Team CRMS Rosario
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: She said we would start a revolution. She said we would right all the wrong. But in reality, she was a monster. A monster with her own agenda. She doesn't care what happens to us. I don't think she ever did. I had to leave before I was poisoned. I tried to convince him to come with me, but his mind was already tainted. Mercury my brother... I'm sorry. Goodbye.


_**She said we would start a revolution.**_

 _ **She said we would right all the wrong.**_

 _ **But in reality… She was a monster. A monster with her own agenda.**_

 _ **She doesn't care about what happens to us. I don't think she ever did.**_

 _ **I had to leave before I was poisoned. I tried to convince him to go with me, but his mind was already tainted.**_

 _ **Mercury, my brother… I'm sorry… Goodbye.**_

* * *

A single inn stood out at night just outside of a town. Lights flickered in a room of the inn where a teenage girl sat on the bed; a young girl with a single prosthetic leg. The girl wore a black and blue hoodie top with the sleeves cut up just around the shoulders revealing two stitches; both on her shoulder, and she wore short brown pants with a green belt; the pants she wore was up to her mid thigh revealing a single stitch on her left leg. She had on black shoes that appeared to be armed with bullets, and on her hands she had on fingerless black gloves.

Her hair was of a grey color and it was tied back into pigtails, and her eyes were of grey as well. She sat at the table fixing up her right prosthetic leg, since a screw had popped loose. Every now and she would let out an agonizing groan as she tightened the screw.

"If I ever get enough lien, I'll have to upgrade my leg."

Setting the screwdriver aside, she stretched her prosthetic leg, hearing it creak a little.

"Could be better, but I'm gonna have to bare with it for a little longer."

Just than she heard a knock at the door .

"Hey, Rosario!" A voice on the other side of the door yelled. No doubt it was the owner of the small inn. She hopped out of bed and walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal a young man who had dog ears on the top of his head.

"What is it?" Rosario asked, "I was just about to go to sleep."

"This letter just came in for you." The owner said.

"A letter?" Rosario said. The owner handed her an envelope that had her name written on it. Rosario took it from his hand and looked at it suspiciously. "Do you know who gave this to you?" Rosario asked.

The owner shook his head, "Sorry. The person wore a cloak I couldn't see the his face. Think it's another job for you?"

"I doubt it." She replied, "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem, good night." The owner said as he took his leave.

"You too." She said.

She shut the door and sat on her bed pretzel style, still looking at the envelope suspiciously. She looked at it front and back, and sniffed it.

"Doesn't look booby trapped."

She ripped the corner of the envelope and took out the letter. She unfolded the letter and read it.

 _ **Hello Rosario Black,**_

 _ **I don't know if you're reading this letter or not, but I couldn't take the chance of contacting you via scroll. There is a certain thing I like to discuss with your brother. If you want to meet me, find me tomorrow morning at 7:00, by the ship's port in town.**_

 _ **Make sure you're not followed.**_

 _ **-Cristal**_

Though the letter was short, it did strike her as odd. Who in the world would want to meet her? And what did she know about Mercury? She eyed the name at the end of the letter.

"Cristal?"

* * *

Morning came, and Rosario had entered the town that was nearby. She had entered the ship's port despite the signs telling her not to enter. Occasionally she would look back, just making sure that she wasn't followed. She looked around and saw that it was empty. She was the only one there.

She looked at her scroll and saw that it was already passed 7'o clock.

"Don't tell me I'm being tricked."

Just as she was thinking about leaving, a voice echoed throughout the empty port.

"So you came after all?"

Rosario turned around and saw a teenage girl with short black hair with two parts of her hair colored in grey. One eye was of red and the other was blind with a shade of orange with a scar over it.

Rosario gave her a quizzical look, but was quick to realize who it was. "Cristal? I assume."

"You assume correctly." Cristal said, "To be honest, I'm surprised that you came here. I didn't think you would."

"You got my attention when you mentioned my brother in your letter." Rosario said, "Do you know him?"

"You could say." Cristal replied.

Rosario skimmed Cristal from head to toe. She knew the difference between bounty hunters and assassins, one of the perks of being a daughter of one; she could tell that wasn't either of those thing. "You don't seem like bounty hunter or an assassin, and your obviously not of Atlas military. So who are you and what business do you have with me?"

"I'm just a girl that's looking truth." Cristal replied, "I was hoping I could offer you something, if you care to listen."

Rosario tilted her head slightly since she was curious. Though she didn't reply, Cristal had said, "I'm looking to take someone down, but I can't do it alone. I'm trying to form a team and I've heard about your reputation about taking on impossible jobs, and you've succeeded at every one almost without error. Am I wrong?"

"Even if that were true, what would this have to do with me?" Rosario asked.

"I take it that you've heard about what happened in Vale and Beacon?

"Who in Remnant hasn't heard about it? It was all over the news before the CCT tower fell."

"What if I were to tell you, right here, right now, that the person I'm after is the one who orchestrated the whole thing?"

Rosario's eyes widened at this. This whole time she thought Cinder was the one plotting the whole thing. But someone else was behind the whole thing? Perhaps even more powerful than a maiden like Amber?

"You thought Cinder was the one who planned the whole thing right?" Cristal asked, leaving Rosario shocked once more, "And judging from your reaction, I'd say you did work with her before didn't you?"

"How do you know Cinder? The monster woman?" Rosario asked her with a glare, "Don't tell me you're working for her?"

"Relax, I don't work with her. I hate her probably as much as you do."

"Than how do you know her?"

"For one thing she kidnapped a friend of mine, and stole a life from another."

"Kidnap, and she murdered someone? She really is a monster."

"My friend managed to escape from Cinder's clutches with my help. But… The person I'm looking to take down, took her before I could fulfil my promise to her. Vale and Beacon are only the beginning for the one responsible, and I believe she took her because she needed her.

Rosario looked at Cristal curiously, scratching her head to think. "If I were to accept your offer, what would be in it for me?" Rosario asked.

"I can't promise you it, nor I promise that you'll come out of it alive, but I can tell you this much…" Cristal said, "... If you come with me, you'll have a chance on getting your brother back."

"And if I choose not go?"

"If your worried that I'll threaten you put your mind can be at ease with it. I won't fault you if you say no. So… you can either continue with your jobs earning lien, or you can help me take down someone who is more powerful than Cinder and have a chance to see your brother again. Your choice."

Rosario thought about this. It was a tough call for her. Since she had left Cinder's faction, she had missed her brother dearly, everyday of her life, even if in his eyes she was his enemy now. She would remember the days when she and her brother were actually happy with one other. She would remember the days when her brother would make her smile when they're father would make her cry. She remember being there for him when they're father had hurt him.

Everyday she would wish and dream about the day when she and her brother would be happy again, instead of being enemies; though she thought to be impossible with all of the lies Cinder filled in his head. If she had a chance to get her brother back, she as sure as hell will take it.

"I understand." Rosario said, "I'll go with you. If it means getting my brother back."

"I'd thought you'd say that." Cristal said turning around, "But before we go, there's just one thing I'd like to do."

"What's tha- **HEY!** "

Rosario was caught by surprise when a shot was fired at her; she flipped back and just before the shotgun shell hit her. It instead hit the crates behind her. Cristal had pulled out one of her weapons which was a sword that had turned into a shotgun.

"Wow, you're quick." Cristal said.

"Are you crazy!?" Rosario said, "That could've killed me!"

"But you dodged it didn't you?"

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"This is a test."

"A test?"

"This is just to see how you fight. I can't base it off what I've been hearing. So come at me like you're prepared to kill me."

"You sure you want me to do that?"

"Of course. Give it everything you got, because I won't go easy on you."

Rosario sighed and kicked her legs so that the guns on her heels had armed themselves. "Same to you." She said, getting into her fighting stance.

Cristal inturn pulled out the other sword and got into her fighting stance as well. Thus they both charged at one another.

( _ **Song Starts: Points of Authority Performed by Linkin Park**_ )

 _ **Forfeit the game**_

 _ **Before somebody takes you out of the frame**_

 _ **And put your name to shame, cover up your face**_

 _ **You can't run the race, the pace is too fast it just won't last!**_

Rosario kicked at Cristal, but Cristal had managed to block her kicks; with each kick she had gotten a bullet had fired. Rosario had finally managed to kick Cristal back catching her by surprise. Though she managed to slow herself down by shoving the blade in the wooden port. By pressing the button on the other blade the whip became active and she swung it at Rosario.

Though Rosario was quick to dodge by rocketing herself in the air. With several kicks she fired the bullets from her heels making it rain bullets above Cristal.

 _ **You love the way, I look at you**_

 _ **While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through**_

 _ **You take away, if I give in**_

 _ **My life, my pride is broken**_

Cristal quickly ran to dodge the incoming bullets and used the sword whip to grab a hold of her leg and bring her down; Though, Rosario had landed on her feet making a crater.

Cristal retracted the whip and activated the dust, arming it with fire. Rosario started to flip back a few feet as the whip hit towards her feet, making the ground explode beneath her. Though that didn't stop Rosario from shooting at Cristal. Though despite this, she had sliced the bullets with ease with the other blade.

 _ **You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You have to act like your someone (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)**_

Arming the sword with the shotgun again, she fired at Rosario. She managed to dodge the shots by running as she fired into the ground. Through the shots she created clouds, and Cristal had lost sight of Rosario momentarily. She was caught off guard when she was kicked in the back; Rosario caught her arm with her leg, and kicked her across the face, causing her to lose her sword with the whip.

Cristal rubbed her face where Rosario had kicked her. "Not bad." Cristal said, "You actually managed to disarm me."

Rosario charged at her again kicking her; though Cristal bent backwards just missing the kick and the shot.

Cristal saw this as an opportunity; she pressed the gun onto her stomach and pulled the trigger and Rosario went flying. Thankfully her aura had protected her, though it still hurt like hell.

 _ **You love the things I say I'll do**_

 _ **The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you**_

 _ **You take away when I give in**_

 _ **My life, my pride is broken**_

Though didn't stop Rosario from charging at her once more; this time around, she activated her semblance as Cristal attacked her. As Rosario dodge and Cristal was about to turn around to attack her, Rosario was suddenly gone which surprised her.

"What the?" Cristal said, "Where did she- **GAH!** "

Suddenly Cristal was attacked on all sides; the attacks happened so fast that she couldn't comprehend, until finally she was kicked up into the air.

Rosario suddenly appeared right in front of her; Cristal quickly blocked as soon as Rosario landed a kick on her chest. She fell to the ground making yet another crater while Rosario landed on the sides.

 _ **You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You have to act like your someone (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)**_

Rosario caught her breath, though it wasn't long till she dodge again when more shots fired from the smoke. She dodge one and immediately kicked the other one down. Cristal ran to her and tried to attack her with her sword, though Rosario rocketed herself right onto one of the boats that had docked, and Cristal had followed, firing one round after another.

 _ **Forfeit the game**_

 _ **Before somebody takes you out of the frame**_

 _ **And put your name to shame, cover up your face**_

 _ **You can't run the race, the pace is too fast it just won't last! (Repeats Twice)**_

Finally, Rosario attacked back, she fired around Cristal making a tornado of bullets. Cristal stood in the middle of all of it. Rosario jumped in the air and sent the projectiles flying downward. Cristal dodged at the last second and all the projectiles hit the rowboat that she was on; she had jumped onto another boat as the bullets destroyed the rowboat she was on before.

They both had caught their breath, both of them equally exhausted from the fight. Though they still both fought each other, each of them equally wanting to know what exactly they're strengths was. They charged at each other once more.

 _ **You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You have to act like your someone (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)**_

 _ **You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned) (Chorus Repeats Twice)**_

They kicked at one and dodge each other's attacks. Though once again, Cristal was caught by surprise yet again when she caught glimpse of a blade. She flipped back and saw that there was a blade attached to her prosthetic leg.

"You didn't think I would just kick and shoot my opponents?" Rosario asked with a smile.

Cristal chuckled, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

( _ **Song Ends**_ )

Once again they were about to charge one another but before they could, Rosario suddenly groaned in pain, when she felt her leg act up; Cristal had stopped in her tracks and went over to her.

"Gah! Damn it!" Rosario cried out, "Not now!"

"Hey you okay?" Cristal asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just this damn leg of mine!" Rosario said, "This is one of the things I about have a prosthetic leg, the pain is just ten times worse! Mind if we just call it a tie?"

Cristal nodded, and helped her to stand on her feet, "Gotta say, your just as amazing as everyone said you are. Though they did leave out your semblance. Turning yourself invisible, I don't think I've ever seen that."

"You've never met a person like me." Rosario said.

"You're leg gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, nothing that a screwdriver can't fix. Man I really got to get this leg upgraded."

"We can stop by an expert on your leg if you want."

"I don't mind it, but do you have enough lien for it?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be able to pay for it."

Just than they heard a commotion of people just nearby. "Though paying for property damage, I don't have enough." Cristal said.

"Well than time to make our leave." Rosario said.

With that, they both got out of the town as fast as possible.

 _ **Next:**_

 _Melody_


End file.
